The True Owner of Both Swords
by GodsmackedHalfbreed
Summary: Imagine what it would be like if Inuyasha had both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. InuxSan
1. A brother's Gift

Yes, I'm starting another fic. Don't worry I will not be quitting on Kakera Tournament, but I would still like to get 5 reviews per chapter.

I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 1: A brother's gift**

The sun was at the peak of it's rotation across the sky. Standing strong and mighty directly above the earth. It's rays shining down upon a certain village we all know and love, Kaede's Village. In this particular village, there dwelled a certain group of misfits. A half-demon, a lone demon-slayer, a rural and lecherous monk, a tiny, orphaned fox-demon, and a miko. Though on this day, that particular part of the group was M.IA. Inside one particular hut, sat the remaining four members of the motley crew. And in particular, the half-demon, Inuyasha, was laying on his side on the floor, tapping his clawed-fingers on his leg in annoyance.

"Goddammit, where the hell is she!" he yelled in annoyance. " Calm down, Inuyasha. Kagome just left yesterday and she said she'd be back in three days. I think you can bare her absent presence for two more, can't you?" Miroku asked as he patiently sipped his tea. Inuyasha got up onto his feet, faced his other three companions and said,

"Hey! I couldn't care less if she came back, it's just that she's the only one who can sense the sacred jewel shards! And isn't it just my luck that the only one here with that ability is the one that always needs to go home and take her 'tests'. Inuyasha ranted.

Inuyasha was not making Kagome's leave any easier to deal with. While the others were better at keeping their anxiety under control, they to were wishing for some non-existent miracle to come along and bring Kagome back now. Lately though, Inuyasha's bickering was getting on Sango's nerves. Which was strange, since she was always able to deal with it before, but lately...any form of concern for the girl-from-the-future from Inuyasha seemed to be getting to her for some strange reason.

"Inuyasha will you stop, already! All you've done since Kagome left is just sit in that same spot and complain. Why don't you go outside and stretch your legs or something!" she practically spat, her voice dripping with agitation. Sango's outburst was a little un-expected to most, especially Inuyasha. Sango always seemed to be the silent one of the group. Always contributing her two cents to the conversation but never saying more than her fair-share.

"What's with you?" Inuyasha asked, still perplexed. Sango just went back to her tea closing her eyes, refusing to look at him. "Nothing, just go let off some steam already." she said.

Things that Inuyasha didn't understand scared him, though he never told anyone, and how Sango was acting now he did not understand. So in essence, she scared him right now. Not wanting to make her any more angry than she is now, he headed to the door. But, even if he was scared, he could never stand not having the last words in the conversation.

"I think you're the one that needs to blow off some steam." he said with smirk on his face as he left the hut. Though he soon regretted his words as he felt a tea cup hit him square on the back of the neck and the feeling of searing hot tea running down his back. "YEOOW! What the HELL! he yelled staring back at the hut, holding the back of his neck. But he decided that going back in and arguing with her was not a very smart thing to do. So he turned on his heel and headed for his forest.

Inside the hut, Sango had just gained a new cup of tea and was bowing on it to cool it off. As she took her first sip, she opened one of her eyes in the direction of Miroku and Shippo, who were staring at her. She took her tea from her mouth while opening her other eye and asked, "What?" Miroku just went back to his tea while Shippo went back to playing with Kirara.

As she went back to blowing on her tea, her mind began to wander, _"Stupid Inuyasha. Why does he have to be so damn annoying? Kagome's gone for ONE day, and he's acting as if it's been one decade!... ...Then again why am I getting so worked up over it? This is just typical Kagome-leaving-and-Inuyasha-waiting stuff_ . _Nothing out of the ordinary here...except for how I'm acting. Lately I've been getting irritated whenever this sort of thing happens. But-but why?"_ she thought to herself while she took another sip of her tea.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Inuyasha was sitting on a branch of the Sacred Tree looking up at the sky. Wondering about the wonders of the world: demons, immortality, the Shikon-no-Tama, and Sango. _"What's with her? She's been acting weird ever since Kagome said that she had to go home."_ Inuyasha would have continued his thoughts if not for the familiar, yet putrid to Inuyasha, scent of his older-brother, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha got up on the branch and launched himself into the air, towards the area where the scent was coming from. And just like that, one minute he was in the air, then he was descending towards the earth and then he was face to face with the only living member of his family. He was alone. Inuyasha's hand instantly went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he continued to eye his brother with hatred in his eyes and voice.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? And what do you want?" he interrogated. Sesshomaru just stood there in place. Never blinking, never moving even an inch from his stand point and never taking his eyes off of Inuyasha. Then, slowly, his one remaining hand began to travel to his sword. Inuyasha quickly drew his the second he saw Sesshomaru's hand move. As his hand reached the area of his swords, Inuyasha tensed. Then, to Inuyasha's surprise, instead of reaching for Tokijin as Inuyasha was expecting, he began to reach for Tenseiga. And even more surprising, was that he did not reach for it's hilt, but instead behind the hilt, where he took hold of the sheath, and pulled Tenseiga off of his sash.

Then he did the last thing Inuyasha thought he would do: He threw the Tenseiga to Inuyasha. Acting quickly, Inuyasha stuck the Tetsusaiga in the ground and caught the Tenseiga in his hands.

He stared at the sword, as if perplexed by its appearance, then he tore his gaze from the sword back to Sesshomaru. Then, after getting over his initial shock subsided, he blurted out, "What is this? Is this some kind of trick?"

Sesshomaru, the expression on his face never changing or faulting, said in his usual cool-as-a-cucumber tone, "You are such an ingrate." then smiling slightly, "Can't a brother give his sibling a simple gift without having to be suspected of foul play?" Inuyasha, not really understanding what was going on, then said,

"Well then, would you care to explain yourself?" Sesshomaru smile faded and he went back to his usual cool demeanor. "As you wish, little brother. As you must know, since Totosai was kind of enough to explain to you, the Tenseiga is a sword of healing. A weapon used to give life, than take it. Knowing me, you should know that I will never have the intention to bring someone or something back to life. The few times that I actually have, was of the swords will, not mine. Therefor, the Tenseiga is merely dead weight, resting on my waist, rusting."

"While I would never use the Tenseiga that often, and I could never use its true power: to save 100 lives with one stroke, it is still one of our fathers fangs and to see it going to waste... ...pains me. So, I give the Tenseiga to you. It may have been father's wish for me to possess the sword, but if I cannot use it, than what is the point of holding onto it? The Tenseiga is yours, little brother."

As he said that, the sword began to glow red, in Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha looked at it, then up to Sesshomaru, "What's going on! Why's the sword glowing!" he yelled. "The sword is contemplating whether you are a suitable owner." he said. The sword continued to glow red for another few moments. Soon, within the time-span of a minute and a half, the sword pulsated, it's aura turned blue and then the aura receded back into the sheath.

Sesshomaru then smiled again, "It seems it has accepted you as its new owner." With that he turned on his heel to leave. Then he heard from behind him, Inuyasha's voice, "Heh. You're making feel bad, I didn't get you anything... ... ...big brother." Hearing Inuyasha call him by a sibling emblem made him stop dead in his tracks. Then he turned around, with a cold look in his eyes and said,

"Don't get carried away, Inuyasha. This doesn't change anything between us. You and I are still blood-bred enemies." And with that, he turned and receded into the darkness of the forest, with a smile on his face.

Once he was gone Inuyasha looked down at the sword in his hands for a long instant. Letting everything that had just transpired here sink in. Then, with a smirk, he picked up Tetsusaiga out of the dirt and sheathed it. And then stuck Tenseiga in above Tetsusaiga, much like Sesshomaru did with Tenseiga and Tokijin. Feeling the comfortable weight on the left side of his waist, he to turned on his heel to head back to the village.

"_Thanks bro."_ he thought.

**End of Chapter 1**

Well there's chapter 1. Hope you people like it. R&R, please.


	2. Totosai

I don't own Inuyasha and I'll try to make this chapter longer and better. Once again 5 reviews and I'll begin work on the next chapter.

**Chapter 2: Totosai**

The sun was nearly setting now and Inuyasha was still not back at the hut. Inside the three remaining members were beginning to worry, though they knew perfectly well that Inuyasha could handle himself. A certain demon-slayer, especially, was beginning to wonder about the whereabouts of the hanyou. She was starting to think that maybe, she may have something to do with the half-demon's delayed return.

"Where do you think he could be?" she asked turning to Miroku. Eating his stew that Kaede had just recently prepared, he look to Sango and said, "Outside, maybe?"

Sango just glared at him for his sarcastic stab, but decided to ignore him. "My dear Sango, please relax. We are talking about Inuyasha here. If I know him he's probably off somewhere either thinking, sulking or externally complaining about everything." and with that said he took another sip of the stews broth.

Unfortunately, Sango was not so keen on being able to just shrug off Inuyasha AND Kagome's absent. Having Kagome gone was normal, but if another person was gone, than things just seemed off-balance.

Taking the initiative, she got up and headed out the door, in search of her dog-eared companion. Miroku's gaze following her trek to the to and out the door. Looking after her for a moment, and then returning to his dinner. "What's up with her?" a little fox kitsune asked. "I don't know, Shippo. I really don't know." Miroku responded.

Outside Sango was looking around for Inuyasha, hoping to get a glimpse of him. As she started to head for the forest, which she would bet anything he was there, she began thinking.

"_Stupid Inuyasha! Making me come out here and look for him! Why didn't he just come back to the hut? No. He has to wallow around in his Kagome's-gone-fit for a few hours!"_ though Sango would normally question the reasoning for her being so mad about nothing, she was far to pre occupied looking for the cause of her irritation than thinking of why they were there.

Soon, she came to the meadow clearing where the Bone Eaters Well resided. And, lo-and-behold, there was Inuyasha. Though, he was not sitting on the wells side like she would have suspected. Instead, it seemed like he was training with the Tetsusaiga. Only the sword looked like it wasn't even transformed into its true form.

Standing over his target, Inuyasha unsheathed Tenseiga and held it in front of him, in a ready position. Clearing his head of all other thoughts, he concentrated with the Tenseiga, much like how he would with the Tetsusaiga to make it transform, but instead of the sword transforming, it pulsated. That one pulse beat caused all other worldly things seem to drift into darkness, and all there was was Inuyasha and his target, laying on the ground.

As the world turned to darkness, Inuyasha could see them. They appeared out of thin air and began creeping over the corpse. When they came, the thick smell of death hung heavily in the air. The rank scent made Inuyasha feel as though he was about to hurl. He had smelled death many, many times. But, these creatures, they WERE death. Now, Inuyasha could barely stand it anymore, and with one swift swing, he brought the Tenseiga down in an arc, cutting through the foul beasts and watched them disintegrate into the air.

The second they were gone, the corpse opened its eyes as life filled it once again. It picked itself up onto its legs and took a quick survey around. After a few seconds of observing it flapped its wings, picked itself up into the air...and just like that, the bird was gone.

As Inuyasha watched it fly into the colorfully variated sky, he sheathed the Tenseiga into its sheath above the Tetsusaiga. He had earlier found a deer, a racoon, a cat and then the bird. Each one he had struck down with his claws and then brought back to life. _"I'm only limited to bringing back one being at a time. There has to be a way for me to be stronger with the Tenseiga."_ he thought while gripping the hilt of the sword.

"_Totosai said that it can bring back 100 lives with one sweep. But only if the wielder has kindness of heart towards humanity."_ Bowing his head, covering his eyes with his bangs and gripping the sword tighter, he continued to think, _"How do I know that I have kindness of heart? I am half-demon after all. I may have saved humans countless times but...it was all to get the Shikon Jewel...wasn't it?"_ then, an idea struck him, _"Maybe I can..."_ though his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called. Looking up quickly, he found the figure of Sango standing beside a tree, staring at him. For a long time they stood there, their gazes connected. Chocolate-brown eyes meeting golden-amber ones. As a breeze passed by, causing the trees to rustle and the slayer and the half-demon's hair and attire wave, he spoke up.

"Sango." hearing his voice caused her to break out of her thoughts, as a slight blush covered her face as she just realized she was, but moments ago, admiring his facial features. "Um..Y-yes?" she asked, thanking Kami that the sky was to warmly colored for him to see her flushed color. Inuyasha's next question was an expected one.

"What are you doing here?" Then Sango remembered why she had come out here. Then she tried to fumble for words. "Oh, um...well I came to, uh...find you and bring you back to the ah, hut." she stuttered. "Oh. Alright." he said as he started to make his way to where she had just come from. As he made his way to her position she, for the first time, noticed the extra sword he carried on his sash. Then she noticed, it was the Tenseiga!

"Inuyasha! Isn't that the Tenseiga? Sesshomaru's sword?" she gasped. He stopped in his tracks for a second and then looked down to the sword he had already grown so attached to. "Yeah. It is. Sesshomaru was here a while ago and he gave it to me. Said something about not being able to use it, but not wanting it to go to waste." This little piece of information was stunning. Sesshomaru didn't think Inuyasha was worthy of even one of his fathers swords, and now he comes along and GIVES Inuyasha another one. Giving him possession of both of them!

"Re-really?" she asked. Still taken a back. "Yeah. But back to the point, didn't you say you were going to take me back to the village?" he asked with his grin still on his face. "Oh yeah, right." she said as she turned to head back to the village. Inuyasha just gave an amused 'hmph' as he followed behind her.

Once the job of explaining to Miroku and Shippo of how Inuyasha came into possession of the Tenseiga, they all decided that maybe it was a good time to get some shut eye.

The sun was barely coming over the mountain tops when Sango felt the feeling of someone shaking her awake. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to see Inuyasha above her. "Inuyasha? What is it?" she said groggily. Sango saw Inuyasha reach over to the side, picking something up. Once he brought the object into her line of vision, she could see that he was holding Kirara in his hand.

"I need to borrow Kirara, okay?" he said.

"Well, okay but...what do you need her for?" she asked. All he said as he headed to the door with the fire cat in his cupped palm was, "I'm gonna go see Totosai." and with that, he was gone.

By the time he made it to the dried-up-fire-breather's house, er dead fish, the sun was already a fair height into the sky. Kirara landed on the ground in front of Totosai's place. The second her feet touched the ground, the flames surrounding her paws disappeared and Inuyasha hopped off her back, turning back to her muttering a 'thanks' while petting her head. Earning a satisfied purr from the pyronetic-feline. As Inuyasha entered the fishes mouth he could hear the distinct sound of a hammer slamming onto metal.

_KLANK KLANK KLANK_

"Hey, Totosai you got a minute?"

_KLANK KLANK KLANK_

"Yo, Totosai!"

_KLANK KLANK KLANK_

"LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YA DRIED-UP, OLD RELIC!" Inuyasha yelled as he bopped Totosai on top of the head.

Finally gaining the metal-benders attention, Totosai turned around to find a very irritated hanyou staring death-glares at him. "Oh, It's you Inuyasha. I must say I wasn't expecting you. So, to what do I owe this honored vis-..." though he was cut short when his eyes traveled to Inuyasha's swords, causing his eyes to bug out.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! THAT-THAT'S THE TENSEIGA! SESSHOMARU'S SWORD! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE PAWS ON IT! YOU STOLE IT DIDN'T YOU? YOU MUST HAVE! YOU GREEDY LITTLE WHELP! IT WAS YOUR FATHER'S DESIRE FOR YOU TO HAVE THE TETSUSAIGA AND SESSHOMARU THE TENSEIGA! HOW COULD YOU GO AND DEFILE YOUR FATHER'S DYING WISH BY STEALING YOUR BROTHER'S SWORD? (SOB, CRY, MOAN, WEEP). He ranted as he pointed at the swords while rip, hot tears traveled down his face. Soon, after crying that would put Soun Tendo to shame, he calmed down.

All the while, Inuyasha sat in the lotus position waiting for Totosai's little 'episode' to end. Once the weeping had subsided, he looked at him and asked, "Are you done?"

"Yes (sniff)." Totosai answered. "Good." Inuyasha answered, before the Rain of Ten Thousand Fists fell upon the head of a certain sword smith.

Once Inuyasha's flurry of 'justice' had stopped and Totosai was all bandaged up, they were able to talk. "So Inuyasha, how exactly did you acquire the Tenseiga? If you didn't steal how did you get it? I know Sesshomaru would never have given it to you of his own free will."

"Well that's where you're wrong. He did give it to me. He said that since he couldn't use it to its fullest potential he'd give it to me, so that it wouldn't just sit there, unused...or something like that." Inuyasha said.

After hearing this, Totosai just sat there, deep in thought. Apparently, mulling something around in his old noggin. Then, finally, after almost five minutes of silence that was about to drive Inuyasha nuts, Totosai spoke up.

"Has the Tenseiga already accepted you as its new owner?", "Yeah, why?" Inuyasha asked. "Just checking. Well then, I don't see why you came to me."

"I want to learn the technique that can save 100 lives with one stroke!" he yelled. Hearing this, Totosai understood everything. "Ah... ... ...you wish to learn the 'Salvation Strike'." The name of it caught him off guard. "The Salvation Strike?" he parroted.

"Mmhm. Though training for the ability to save 100 lives is only part of the Tenseiga's power. If you ever wanted to bring back 100 lives that have dead for longer than the time span of 40 days, than you must also learn the 'Soul Flare'. Do you think you are up to the training, Inuyasha?" Totosai asked.

"Of course I am! Bring it on!" he declared in his usual cocky yet determined tone.

**End of Chapter 2**

Okay so that's chapter 2. Yeah this one was longer than the first one, but it still wasn't good But, this time, I'd appreciate it if I got more than two reviews. Though the first two were nice.


	3. Welcome back

Update time! Yep, this fic finally got enough reviews for me to continue. I'm starting to try to learn to write better. When I compare my writing to other peoples, I feel like such a newb author. So, I'm going to TRY to make my writing better, though I can't promise. So now, let's get on with it!

P.S. If anyone is interested in the show 'Elfen Lied' then could you check out my fic 'Camping Trip' and please R&R. Thank you.

**Chapter 3: Welcome back**

For 1 grueling week Inuyasha trained with Totosai. He learned the proper arc that the sword must travel in order to resurrect different things and different numbers. For an animal: A simple downward swipe. For a human: A downward swipe with an arc off to the side once the slash is finished. For a demon: A diagonal, downward slash. Then to resurrect a large number of anything, one must concentrate and send his chi flowing from his entire body and pour it into the sword.

Once done, the sword must be put horizontally in front of the user, chant the techniques name and bolts of the users chi will shoot from the sword. Those that the bolts touch will be resurrected.

For a week Totosai made sure that Inuyasha knew all the proper forms. Repetitively reminding him of how important they were, for dire consequences that Totosai was not willing to reveal would follow should Inuyasha use the wrong arc with the wrong life form. Continuously whacking him over the head with his hammer. For a whole week Inuyasha and Totosai exchanged blows, insults and...other stuff.For a whole week Inuyasha learned, for a whole week Totosai taught and for a whole week, Sango worried herself sick.

She had no idea why she was worried or why she should be worried. All that she knew was that for some strange reason, she wanted the easing sight of Inuyasha walking down the path that leads to the village. She was standing outside of Kaede's hut, as she did every day. Kirara would be there next to her or on her shoulder, re-assuring her that everything was going to be okay. But she was not thereon a count of Inuyasha taking her to get to Totosai's place. She knew where he was and probably what he was doing. But that did not ease her mind.

All that she knew was that she was here, and he was there. _"Why am I feeling this way? I shouldn't, but I am, and I can't stop. No matter how many times I try...I just can't get him out of my head. 'He's strong enough to take care of himself, and arrogant enough to not allow anything to get the better of him'. No matter how many times I repeat that in my head, it doesn't help. In fact, all it does is remind me that he's out there, and that I can't do anything to prote-NO! He doesn't need any protection! He never has and he never will!."..."Then why do I keep feeling like this?"_

Of course, Sango knew the answer. Anyone who could use 5 of their brain would know the answer, and not that she was just worried about him, she had come to terms with that by the third night. But she knew why she was worried, she knew why she was thinking about him, she knew why he was the only thing she could think about for the past week. And when she found out why, she was disgusted with herself, she thought herself the lowest form of life. He belonged to Kagome and Kikyo and she belonged to Miroku. But no matter how much she tried to deny it, no matter how many times she gave herself reasons why she shouldn't...it was impossible to ignore. It was impossible to keep it locked up inside anymore.

"_I love Inuyasha."_

"Well Inuyasha, I have taught you all that I can." Their training was over and it couldn't have come any sooner for Inuyasha. He had just about had it with the old-fart's lecturing and correcting and hammering. The snoring at night the smell of his feet, he didn't think that he'd miss any of it.

"It's about time you antique mummy. Why the hell did you have to make the Tenseiga so complicated? Why couldn't you make it easier to understand? Like the Tetsusaiga?" he questioned the sword smith. Once he was finished, he felt the familiar feel of hard metal connecting with his skull.

" Have you listened to nothing that I have told you for the past week! Life is much more complicated to give than to take! With the Tetsusaiga, all you had to do was aim and fire, the Tenseiga is different!" calming down somewhat, Totosai sat down on his cow and proceeded to try to get this information through Inuyasha's thick skull.

"Life is the most fragile thing in all three of the worlds, Inuyasha. And like anything fragile, it is much more difficult to construct than to destroy. As is one of the laws of the world that all things be complicated to build and yet, be so easy to destroy. Life being the most fragile of all things to create, is even more difficult to rebuild. That is why the Tenseiga is more complicated to use. Now it's becoming clear as to why your father gave you the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru the Tenseiga." he said mumbling the last part.

"What was that, gramps?" Inuyasha asked with a scoffed expression. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Totosai said, trying to save his skin.

"Keh, whatever old man. I'm gone. See you later." he said, "Hey Kirara, we're going!" The fire cat perked up her ears and woke up from her napping area and bounded over to Inuyasha. Upon reaching him, she transformed into her larger form. After a week of doing nothing but sleeping, eating and conversing with a wide eyed cow, she was just about ready to get out of here. Maybe even more than Inuyasha, at least he got to do something.

Inuyasha boarded onto Kirara and was about to take off, when Totosai spoke up. "Inuyasha, do not forget the proper swipes for the different things!" "Shut up, old man! You've been going on about that for a whole week now, I get it already!" and with that, he was gone.

Sango was still outside the hut, and it was already sundown. She had been waiting outside all day, as she had for the past week. Standing there, staring off at the trail leading to the village, waiting. Miroku and Shippo had just come back from town after some...errands.

"Miroku, when are you going to stop flirting with every pretty lady you see?" Shippo asked his friend. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Shippo. Now, if you are referring to my conversing with the ladies back in town, then I must say my young friend, I shall stop when they stop being so lovely." he said with a grin.

"But Miroku, you're engaged to Sango!" Shippo yelled reminding him. "I know that, but our engagement does not mean that I can't talk to other women, right? That's like saying that I'm not allowed to talk to Kagome, just because she's a woman." Miroku pointed out.

Shippo thought for a second, and sighed when he realized that, somehow, he was right. As they approached the hut they saw that Sango was still waiting next to the door. Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder to run over and talk to her. Once he got to her he saw that she had a very distant look. As if she was off in her own world.

"Hey Sango. Are you still waiting for Inuyasha?" he asked. The sound of Shippo's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked down at him. She looked at him strangely, almost wondering where he had come from. Then she put on a smile, knelt down and stroked his hair. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. After all, he does have Kirara with him." she told him. Just because she had discovered her feelings for Inuyasha, didn't mean that everyone else had to know.

"Sango, why don't you come inside. It's getting dark, and it'll be getting cold soon." Miroku said coming up behind Shippo. "Yeah, sure. I'll be in in a minute." Shippo looked down the dirt path for a few seconds before he gave a sigh. "I wonder what's taking Kagome so long. She said she'd only be three days. It's been a whole week already." Miroku knelt down and picked Shippo up onto his shoulder. "Don't worry Shippo. I'm sure Kagome has a good reason why she's late. Let's go inside and get something to eat, okay?"

"Alright then. Although I wish I had some of Kagome's yummy ninja food to munch on." Shippo said as he and Miroku entered the hut. Sango watched with a smile as her friends entered the hut, then it was gone as she turned back to the road.

Night had come, but Inuyasha had not. Sango was still waiting outside, all but a few huts were dark; including Kaede's. Kaede had come out only minutes ago with a blanket for Sango. Being the wise, old priestess she was, she knew that to persuade Sango when she was steadfast and willing to do something, there was just no point. _"She is so much like Inuyasha, that child."_ she had thought with a small smile on her face.

Sango was tired, but she was going to wait, wait for him. A smile then appeared on her face and she soon began to giggle a little at her behavior. _"This is something Kagome would do. It's insane. I've only just accepted that I love him, and I'm already acting like her."_ She continued to laugh at herself, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, what's so funny?" came the gruff voice that Sango had unconsciously fallen in love with. She turned, and sure enough, Inuyasha was walking down the path with Kirara on his shoulder. When Sango saw him, she just couldn't help but stare. Until now, she had just seen Inuyasha as Inuyasha. But now, with her newest revelation, she was looking at him in a whole different light. His long locks of hair that used to be just plain white to her were now silver strands glowing in the pale moonlight and flowing smoothly with the help of the crisp evening breeze.

He seemed taller and more lean to her now. And as he drew ever nearer she could see his ears. Those cute little white puppy ears that she had fallen in love with, even before she fell in love with their owner. And then, letting her eyes travel down to his face she saw them. His gorgeous amber eyes. The moonlight faintly shining on them illuminated them, making it appear almost as if they were glowing.

He was now directly in front of her, staring. And she was staring back. Light amber eyes meeting chocolate brown ones. It seemed like an eternity that they stood their, gazing into each others eyes. Then, Sango was brought out of her gawking when she saw something small and white in his outstretched hands. She, reluctantly, tore her gaze from his and looked down to his hands.

Sitting there was her oldest friend, her pet Kirara. She hopped out of Inuyasha's hands and onto Sango's shoulder, nuzzling against her face. The feel of her fur against Sango's face caused her to laugh. "Hahaha, hey Kirara I've missed you. Did you miss me?" she asked her kitten. Kirara wrapped her tails around Sango's neck in response. Sango let her get herself settled in before she turned back to Inuyasha, who had a slight smirk from watching them.

She was now able to find her voice, unlike before. She smiled before she said, "Welcome back." Inuyasha's grin grew just the slightest bit before he said, "Good to be back. Let's get inside before you completely freeze." he said wrapping his arm around her and leading her inside. If Inuyasha would have looked back down at her at any moment, he would have seen her little blush upon her cheeks.

**End of Chapter 3**

Well there's chapter 3. I always feel like things move to quickly or everything just doesn't matter at all. And sometimes I feel like some of my chapters are just elongated events that should only take up 1 page. Never the less, R&R. Please.


End file.
